


The Hellfire known as Eden

by Eater_of_Unhappiness



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Deput just wanted a normal life, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From taking over Hope, Grace thinks this is the funniest shit ever, Jacob knew instantly, John knows as well, Joseph knows, Multi, Rook just wants to take a bath, Room has at least 5 metal breakdowns over this, Sharky is cool with it, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There really is no schedule for this, been on this all day, but he's a little shit, but no she's gotta stop her soulmates, he's not telling her, she didnt get it, she thinks he knows, there might be long breaks between Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eater_of_Unhappiness/pseuds/Eater_of_Unhappiness
Summary: Eden Rook was wonderfully blessed with three soul marks but when she finds out who they belong to, will she know what to do?
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	1. The Rook

**Author's Note:**

> For those waitinh on "The Memory of Reach" worry not!! The next chapyer is coming soon!! This quarantine is just gotten me down. Thank you so much.

When Eden Rook was young, she thought herself lucky. 

_"Three soul marks."_ Her mother would hum out as she brushed the young girl's hair.

 _"Three very special people would be looking after my brilliant young daughter."_ Her mother would state and Eden would happily proclaim she would give them all her heart. Eden would also wonder where her mark would be on them.

Somewhere easy to spot? Somewhere hidden away? She frowned at the latter. She'd hate to miss them because of a shirt or a pair of gloves.

______/\\_______/\\________/\\______

When Eden turned six, she woke up in terrible pain. Her mom and dad came rushing in and they checked hed back. Her mother comforted her as her father explained.

 _"Your soul marks combined into one. Makes it easier to find you that way."_ The new one rested on the mid back. She smiled softly knowing she could find them easier. Her father explained that it was common for people with more than one soulmate. 

_"But it usually happens later in life or when you find your soulmates. Just shows how special our little girl is."_ Eden's father ruffled her hair and her mother gave her a tight hug. 

Eden dreamed softly that night.

_______/\\________/\\_________/\\___

When she turned 13, she dressed is all black and stood between two, six feet deep graves on a deceptively bright day. Eden tossed a rose in each and blinked away dryed up tears. Family friends she had never met before whispering behind her back.

_"It was a heart attack."_

_"Didn't Eleizabeth pass from a Car Accident?"_

_"Daniel couldn't live without her."_

And the last one made her tighten her small hands into tight fists. Her knuckles turning white

_"Poor, Poor Eden. Three soulmates so far away and no one to care for her."_

She wanted to run away and never see the light of day again. She just wanted to get away from the pity-filled looks and sad noises they made towards her. 

She turned away from from the graves and paced away slowly. 

She stopped mid-step when she heard a gruff voice enter her mind

**_"Calm down."_ **

And then a second, softer and laced with concern.

 ** _"You need to breath."_** She hadn't realize that she wasn't taking in air properly. The blonde haired girl stopped and took a few deep breathes while a third one chimed in. Sincere and kind.

 ** _"Stay strong. For us and yourself."_** She didn't know if these words she was hearing were her own thoughts or her soulmates reaching out for her. Eden straightened her back and placed a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing the yellow rose over an odd cross the best she could when your soul mark rests on the middle of your back. 

"I'll find you three." She promised out loud. A sad smile gracing her freckle filled face. The bystanders giving her odd looks while she marched forward.

_____________/\\___________/\\_____

When Eden turned 26, she moved out of Texas and made her way north to Montana. She needed a permanent change of scenery after spending eight long years with the army as a medic traveling across the sea. She moved into a small, quaint home with only a few rooms and a lot of work, but it kept her busy as she transferred into the sheriff's station. Lots of paperwork and all that she couldn't get involved with. 

In two months she had a functioning home and a few odd ball friends. Like Nick Rye and his wife Kim. She sat through many an argument over their future child, mainly on it's gender.

She didn't mind.

Never would.

Just her odd family since Nick started calling her sis and named her his future child's godmother after she shooed away a few inistant bears. It warmed the woman's heart immediately.

Then there were her fellow deputies and the sheriff. Always something new with them. Between Staci pulling pranks and Joey ready to wring his neck, the Sheriff constantly played Peacekeeper in the station. It made her smile more as she was dragged away by a giggling Staci with a pissed Hudson on her back.

And then there was the... Local religion. The locals called it a baby stealing, mass murdering cult but most of these claims went without proof. It was normal for the deputies to be sent out in a pair to shoo away protestors in front of the main Eden's, yes Staci poked fun at her about the similar names, Gate church. 

And like clockwork one of the four "Heralds" would wander out and thank them for doing their job. It was usually Joseph Seed, the man his followers called "The Father", who would thank them with clasped hands and gentle hands touching their shoulders. He would invite the duo in for tea and Eden would accept because its the nice thing to do. There they would talk about the past and it was there Eden told him of her left eye. Shrapnel caught it while she was tending to the wounded overseas. Caught her by surprise but she lived. She wasn't complete blind in it, Eden told the overly concerned man. "Just... its all a lot of blurs of where shapes should be." Joseph nodded at her and told her his doors were always open if she just wanted to chat.

On other days it would be the pretty faced John Seed with a sarcastic bite to his words directed at the perpatator and kind smiles towards the deputies. His invites were plane rides towards Joey and Eden while Staci was offered coffee.

On the odd occasion it would be the baby faced Faith Seed with her soft smiles and airy speaking. Eden often found herself bandaging the poor woman's feet because only the little sister of the Seeds' would wander Montana barefooted. Faith would smile to her and give her a kiss on the forehead for the trouble before returning to the church.

On an even rare occasion the eldest brother, Jacob Seed, would emerge and give them a gruff thanks followed by an invite for coffee. If Joey was with Eden, she would always say "I can't but I'm sure Rook here would love to!" And she would drive away. Leaving the two military vets to socially awkward themselves into sharing a cup of coffee. Eden was beginning to think that she was always getting sent here because of her name. Jacob had blinked a few times, thinking on the joke, before letting out a hearty laugh. It made her heart swell with warmth that this bout of laughter was caused by her, and Rook eventually joined in. Jacob would offer her a ride back to the station since her's abandoned her and Eden would agree. The drive back was enjoyed in silence. Eden would sigh and wonder how bad it would be if one of the Seed siblings were one of her soulmates. She could see a peaceful life with them but she knew it was too good. She hadn't seen a matching mark on any of them and she had seen Joseph shirtless once too many times.

The station came up too quickly and Eden would leave Jacob's way too big truck after giving him her thanks once again. She would watch him drive off and sigh again. 

_____/\\______/\\______/\\________/\\___

All the mushy gushing feelings for the Seed family died in 2 minutes. 

Months after she had moved in and became close with the Seed family were lost to her.

A short video played out before Rook's, she started using her last name when there became too much confusion, eyes and she had a hard time understanding. Was... Is that the same kind and caring Joseph she had a weekly coffee with? The same Joseph that had a man forced to his knees and his eyes gouged out. 

Rook almost threw up from the shock. She could barely hear the Sheriff and the Marshal arguing about how to deal with the Project. Her stomach turned and twisted in on itself and she only came back when she felt Hudson slowly rub her back. Mumbling out apologies and that she's "there for her". Rook tossed the phone back to the marshal with a long sigh. The heli landed just as she heard the Sheriff say "things a best left be." 

Eden Rook couldn't agree more.


	2. The Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg thank you for the patience. This chapter took a bit because theres a lot happening all at once kinda.

Rook never wanted to turn tail and run outside more than that one moment when she was 13. She refused to show it in front of these people. She could feel her hands clench and release over her gun. The church seemed ominous tonight. 

She preferred the church before the eye gouging happened.

She thought a lot of locals shared that sentiment.

As they approached the church doors, Rook could hear Joseph's soft voice booming with a demand of respect. She hated the tone. It made reality crash harder down on her as Whitehorse and the Marshall opened the door. Hudson would guard the outside while they went inside to arrest Joseph Seed.

The inside of the church had changed since her last visit. Assumed bible versus littered the walls, carved grossly into the beautiful Mahogany. She could see all eyes on them as Joseph's voices boomed in her ears. It felt wrong and out of place after spending so much time together. 

She wasn't listening, couldn't listen. Not until Joseph almost had her cheeks cupped. So close he probably could of seen the dried up tear lines from the sudden betrayal. She could see the rest of the Seeds' behind him. Kind expersions gone and replaced with stern, cruel looks in their place. It killed her heart but what Joseph said gathered her attention.

"And hell would follow." Rook's eyes met Joseph's. She could barely hear the Marshall screaming at her to arrest the man. 

She saw it.

Towards the back...

...In the nook bewteen his shoulder and neck...

...a yellow rose...

...covered in red thorns...

...with an odd cross behind it...

Joseph followed her shocked eyes before widening his own. He must of realized that she recognized the soul mark as what it was. 

"Eden... Do you..." He began to say as he fully cupped her cheeks. She looked away but thats all the answer he needed.

"Hurry up Deputy!! Arrest him!!" The Marshall screamed.

"I... I can't..." She didn't know who she was talking to. The leader of the cult or the man here to lock him up. Joseph removed his hands from her face as his brothers gathered around. It was becoming hard to breath for Rook. 

He held his hands in front of her, pressed tightly together. Whitehorse realized slowly what could be happening and walked toward the young deputy. A hand on her shaken shoulder.

"Is he... The one?" He asked slowly and Rook nodded. 

"One... Of..." She dug her nails into her palms before Whitehorse nudged her to the side and looked to the Marshall.

"You'll have to arrest him yourself. Soul mates can't arrest their significant other here in Hope." He held Rook by her shoulders and sighed. 

"Couldn't of found him earlier?" He ask the shaken up woman quietly as the ringing sound of cuffs being slapped on Joseph Seed. Rook was bordering hyperventilating. It was too much all at once. Her friends turned out evil and then one of them were her soulmate. She could feel another set of emotions. 

Eden looked up. Joseph was staring down the Marshall with a disappointed look before giving Rook a bright smile. The Soul bond was open... They had both accepted the bond so now the could "feel" each other. She shook her head and stood up. 

"I'll escort him out." She said boldly while placing a gloved hand on Joseph's back. She could still see the soul mark and it made her own slightly warm.

But she still had a job to do. 

She sighed behind Joseph and led him out of the church. The protesting followers grew in volume the closer to the doors the group got. She felt Joseph take a small breath.

"Well Eden. Seems God has guided us together." He starts slowly and Rook can't breath because she still isn't sure she believes in God but if they exists they sure are a cruel motherfucker. 

She sucked in some air.

"I guess so... Joseph... I..." She was stuttering through her sentence. The shock making her stumble in her speech. She took a deep breath while Joseph waits for her patiently. Always so patient with everyone. Even with the peggies asking for him to come back.

"We need to talk... I need answers..." She managed out as they stood in front of the helicopter. Rook couldn't look up when she felt her soulmate tense.

"We shall Love." Is all he said as they both climbed into the helicopter.

_____/\\______/\\_______/\\______/\\_

The first thing Rook felt after the helicopter crashed was red hot pain. Her whole body hurt, causing her to wince when she feels a pair of gentle hands on her arm.

Rook opened her eyes slowly and saw the Marshall escaping the upside down heli. When she looked to her left she saw Joseph, barely injured and reaching for her. She pulled away the best she could the minute Joseph unbuckled her.

She could of sworn she heard Nancy pledging herself to The Father.

"Now dear..." He sounded cautious and concerned. Like she was a small, frightened animal. "...come over here. I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

God, did she want to crawl into those waiting arms.

Towards the warmth and safety she knew he could guarantee.

But...

...She crawled away from that security.

"Eden? Come over here. The helicopter is about to explode." Joseph explained slowly as Rook made her way out of the aircraft through the other side. 

"No... I can't Joseph... Not without answers" She picks herself up and takes off running the best she can. Refusing to look back as Joseph starts to raise his voice. He sounded distressed and upset but she still didn't look back.

"The Reaping will begin."

_____/\\____/\\____/\\____/\\_____/\\_

She needed help when, leaning against a tree, she realized there was a shard of glass that had cut into her lower leg. It hurt like a bitch but she continued forwards where she found a decent place to sit and look at her injury. She sat down slowly at the recently put out campfire and looked down. Blood lazily dripped down her calf around the shard of cracked glass. It made her wince but she knew taking it out was a bad choice. Rook had too much experience in this to be that stupid. 

She used a nearby shovel to help herself up and felt the pain finally shoot up her leg. 

Rook refused to let it win. 

She needed to get to the station, let everyone know, and form a strategy of attack against Joseph.

She stopped and touched her face.

Fuck...

...Rook was crying. 

She had to hurry up and refocus her attention. People needed her to get the word out. So she pushed her self up and used the shovel as she moved forwards. She would be glad to get somewhere she could attempt to bandage and she could somewhat see a building up ahead. 

_____/\\____/\\_____/\\____/\\___/\\__

Turns out there was a small medkit in the lumber mill she found.

And three peggies...

...which she knocked out quickly with her shovel-turned-crutch. 

She leaned against the wall with the first-aid kit in hand and slid down. Her injured leg outstretched and looked it over. The glass wasn't too deep in Rook noticed as she pulled her belt off and wrapped it around her calf. She winced slightly from the pain before she grabbed the shard of glass and slowly removed it.

"In and out... Deep breaths Eden... You've done this be..." She reminded herself and suddenly felt no resistance.

She got it out and and tossed it to the side before slipping out of her overshirt quickly. She pressed it against the wound before reaching over for the radio that the dead man next to her had on him. Rook had heard it sound off a few times but paid it no attention but now it did.

"My children hear me now." Rook stared at the radio in shock at hearing Joseph's voice before placing it to the side and focusing back on herself. Quickly cutting away the jean fabric with her survival knife and bandaging the ugly gash.

"The reaping shall begin on this night. God so kindly sent us our sign. A Herald of destruction came to me this eve..." 

Rook toned out her.... Soulmate.

That pained her heart almost as much as the pain in her leg. God was really trying her in this life weren't they? 

"Just wait you holy asshole. I swear I'll climb your heavenly stairway, kick open your grand pearly gates and mou..." She muttered out before being drawn out of her thoughts as something Joseph said had her shaking.

"And bring me Eden Rook. She belongs to myself and my brothers. She will become the Herald of Destruction." 

Room felt anger swell inside of her as she threw the radio against the wall and screamed into the tormented air. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She BELONGED to them?!

She growled as she stood, adrenalin pushing fire through her viens as she moved away from the wall.

Joseph would have to earn her by wading through hellfire and thorns before she would even accept him being anywhere near her.

She smirked as she dropped from the ladder. 

**_She would show The Father sin._ **


	3. The Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took the whole ass year. Yep. Sorry about the long wait.

Rook was tired of waking up in situations she had no control of. Granted it had only happened three times but three was too many as Rook kept her breathing steady as she cracked an eye barely open. It was dim in the room and she could barely make out the figure walking around the room. It stopped before her and she made the effort to keep steady.

"I'd like to speak with yah when you decide to stop playing dead Dep." The man said as Rook opened her eyes. It was Richard Roosevelt, better known as Dutch by anyone who knew him.

"Thats better. Now I need to know, since I know you and The Father are all Buddy Buddy." Dutch put a knife to her throat. Eden stared at him without flinching as memories of the drop from the bridge return to her.

"Are you part of the Resistance or a Peggie?" She thought on this and grimaced as her head began to throb.

"I'm on which ever side doesn't have Joseph Mother-Fucking Seed." Rook spat out at Dutch. The shook still clinging to the back of her head. Dutch pulled the knife back and cut away the zip ties.

"There are spare clothes in that locker. Help yourself to them and then meet me in the next room." Dutch walked out the room afterwards and Rook decided to look at what was available. The clean pants were looking appearing along with the blue and black flannel. She knew these clothes could tide her over until she could either get home or to Nick's. She took both articles of clothes and began to get change. She couldnt find anything for girls so she decided against removing her bra and tank top. She dropped her deputy coat and seized up.

Where were her fellow deps and the sheriff? 

Hell... Where was the Marshall?

Then she sat on the bed and remembered something very important.

Joseph Seed is her soulmate...

She put her face in her hands as she took in air slowly.

This was too much to take in for Rook's overworked mind and she couldn't keep up with everything.

She only raised her head when she heard heavy footsteps approach the door she was behind.

"You better not be asleep in there Dep!" Dutch said loud enough to carry past the door. Rook took deep breaths in order to collect herself as she stood and opened the door. She must of been tired because she swore that she saw Dutch's eyes soften. Rook shook her head lightly and realized her hair was free from it's hairtie. Dutch signaled for her to follow and Rook did so without question. Looking around the area for any potential weapons in case anything went south.

"Since Yah'll rode your ways up to Joseph's compound and put him in cuffs, The Father has started The Reaping. Or in normal people terms? Extreme doomsday prep." Dutch opened a side door and led Rook in. It looked like your everyday conspiracy theory room that paranoid person would have but... If it was about the Seed family then she figured it was all true. She started to tune out Dutch as she approached the map of Hope on the wall. She stared at the pictures of the Seeds and she felt her heart tighten. Her mind still reeling over what she had discovered last night. 

"And while you slept, The Seeds Capture most of Hope. The folks need a hero." Dutch turned to Rook and she hesitantly met his eyes.

"They need someone to lead them." Rook shook her head. 

"I can't. I need time Dutch. I need to plot out my own move. Dutch..." Rook looked over at the man who had saved her.

"Dutch I can't kill Joseph Seed... He's... My soulmate..." Rook watched Dutch step back with widened eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. I hate him. I hate what he has done to everyone... To me. But I can't kill him or let him get killed." She tugged at the clothes that didnt belong to her.

"Find your hero elsewhere. I'm just some war veteran with a bad eye and a worse soulmate." She sighed after saying all she had to. Looking back up at the older man to see him reaching out to her, his arm making contact with her shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"I know Dep. Everyone knows. Joseph has been broadcasting that to the world. A full on hunt is being done for you. If you can't be a hero then at least save your friends. Clear off this island, you can make it your base since it's not claimed by anyone but this old fool." Rook felt herself tear up at Dutch's words. He seemed to understand and it was all Rook needed to push her over the edge.

Rook cried and screamed into Dutch's shoulder that night. She cried and cried until she wore herself out and passed out. Hoping this was all some bad dream.


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this but I have done the bare minimum in the a fitting department. Please leave a comment if you like this or see an error

Before the end of the third week, Rook headed out of Dutch's bunker. Fully renewed with determination to put a stop to her Soulmate and his cult. 

"You don't have to kill him. Just capture him." She remembered Dutch telling her as she cleared out Dutch's island. Trying to kill as few people as possible. Going instead for shots to the thighs and other non-lethal areas before bandaging them herself. The cultists looked up at her as the Herald they believed her to be. Rook rolled her eyes and sent them on their ways with the empty promises of death should they show their faces around her again.

Sometimes a warning shot wouldn't cut it. Rook took their bodies and casted them out to the woods; not enough time or energy to bury so many as she took on a hardened look. Rook looked up at the sky as she finally reached the main road. There was an odd silence on the usually sparingly active road. It made her stomach try to do a flip but Rook stifled the feeling. Placing the shovel on the ground, Rook Checked her remaining ammo; finding the magazine half loaded and three more in the bag the Dutch had given her. Rook sighed as she placed the 9mil. in her holster and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. It would need to be cut if this was going to go on much longer but she could deal with it when she came to that road. For now Rook needed to get to Falls End. It would be one of the closer towns and turning it into a base of some sort would be a good idea. With a somewhat clear plan in mind, Rook gathered up her weapons and started the long walk to Falls End.

///////////

Rook slammed her shovel against the last peggie's neck; watching as his body collapse at her feet as she walked toward the dog they had caged up. It was Boomer, Rae-Rae's prized dog. Rook raised her shovel and slammed it down on the chains that kept the door closed. Smiling as Boomer trotted out before jumping to place his paws on her chest. Rook relaxed slightly, scratching behind his floppy ears, before Boomer dashed of and walked over to the front door of the house; the dog sat next to two bodies that were holding hands. Rook followed him and felt her mood immediately die.

Rae-Rae and her husband...

She had found them earlier but with the amount of Peggies that surrounded the farm, Rook didn't have the time to do anything about them. Rook sighed as she placed a hand on the dog's head. His whining stopped as she pet him. His head tipped up as he panted.

"Let's bury them Boy." She got a bark in response before she picked a spot on the farm and began to dig.

////////

Getting to Fall's end wasn't the hardest thing. No, that belonged to the gun that Mary May had in her face. Rook motioned for boomer to calm himself but it didn't work.

"Why are you here?" Mary May asked coldly. Rook sighed and stepped away from the woman; she needed the space and Mary May was not helping. Rook smiled as she stared at the woman, her angry face was still a great relief.

"To stop Joseph Seed. I figured if anyone was to try, it should be me." Rook left out the convincing Dutch had to do just to get her to leave his bunker. May Mary May didn't need to know that. The response seemed to cool her temper but it didn't lower her gun. Rook was flooded with another wave of relief when she saw Father Jerome place a hand on May's Shotgun.

"Mary May stop this... I don't think Rook here would betray us." Rook nodded in agreement as she pet Boomer to try and call him down.

"If it helps, I'll hand over all my weapons. I don't need them in town." She offered as she rose to her feet. That seemed to finally calm May down as she finally lowered her shotgun. A pointed stare met with Rook's relaxed glance. 

"Fine. Start handing it all over." Rook held back a laugh as she shook her head.

"Its quite a lot. I'll hand it over inside. I really could use a stiff drink though." Rook watched Mary May sigh before stepping to the side.

"Alright, get in Eden."

//////////

Rook hand over all of her weapons without complaint. Sighing as Mary May handed her a cup of whiskey. 

"What brings you to Fall's end Dep?" May asked as she came around to the other side of the counter to place a bowl of water on the floor for Boomer.

"Oh you know. Psychotic soulmate trying to kill all my friends." Rook chugged her drink. The shocked looks from her friends were almost enough to make her lie and say that it was a joke but she couldn't. They needed to know. She met Jerome's gaze and gave an awkward smile.

"So! How has it been?" Rook needed to break the silence that had began to hang over them. Even if it was something stupid like this. Rook heard Mary May let out a small laugh and Jerome shook his head with a chuckle.

"Just about as good as it can be. The project hasn't hit us too hard in comparison to the rest of Hope." Mary May handed Rook a cup of water as she nodded. "They took any supplies that weren't hidden but nothing too much. John seems to be ignorin us for the most part. He has, however, takin Nick's plane." That caught Rook's attention. Nick would _never_ hand over Carmina. If Kim didn't exist, Rook was positive he would of married that damn seaplane but now it was with John? That would have to be fixed soon. She secretly hoped she still remembered how to fly from Nick's numerous and countless lessons he demanded she take part in.

"Anything else? I've been off the grid for... three weeks I believe?" Time was weird now that she was out and about but she was sure she spent at least 2 and a half week's in Dutch's bunker. Seeing Jerome's nod, Rook sighed in relief that she hadn't lost that much time.

"Joseph has been... Adamant about your capture. Saying that you belong by their side." Jerome spoke up as he nursed a water. Rook ws expecting that but... 

"Their? Not his but their side?" Rook voiced as she got out of seat. Maybe he was talking about joining his siblings and him but she had that gnawing gut feeling that there was far more to this.

"Its been all over the radio waves. Nothing but death threats and the Seeds trying to find you. If I were you, I'd stay low. You never know what's going on and I don't think we'd see you again if they got to you." Rook nodded in agreement before shrugging off her flannel. 

"Mary May could I steal some clothes from yah?" Rook asked before her hair caught her eyes. "And some spare hair ties?" Mary may gave her a comforting smile as she walked past Rook.

"Of course Dep. Follow me."

//////////

Once dressed in clothes that fit much better" Rook was waved off by Mary May and Father Jerome as she made her way out of Fall's End and towards the Seed Ranch where they were keeping Carmina. It was a bit out of the way but Rook managed to steal a truck from a peggie who was forcing people into the back. Rook was glad she didn't have to kill him but the motives for doing all of this was lost on the young deputy. All of this was senseless to her but... 

_**"As the days pass by, we still search for our missing family."**_ Rook slammed on the brakes when she heard Joseph's voice flood out of the truck's radio. She had turned it to the one channel that wasn't cult nonsense so how did...

_**"To have her missing for so long aches the hearts of this family. To feel incomplete with one's soulmate so close is a true test of God. To test the resilience of even those so close to him. Yes, my children. Not even The Father is above God's tests. But my family and I shall persevere even this. Shall any of the faithful see the Junior Deputy Eden Rook, you are to capture her and deliver her to the compound."**_

Rook listened to each word. Anger steadily filling her body before taking deep breaths to calm herself down. This anger would do her no good but she would have to be more careful. She sighed as she tuned out of the rest while she resumed driving to the Ranch. It wasn't about her anymore and seemed like a "normal" sermon. She could see how Joseph had accumulated so many followers. Hell, before the big reveal Rook was more than thrilled to spend tine with the Seed family. But now...

Rook brought the truck to a stop as she saw the Seed Ranch up the hill. Leaning against the steering wheel, Rook sighed. She wouldn't admit to anyone that she was doing that far too much. 

"With it being midday... They'll see me in a heartbeat and I'd rather not have to reveal my presence to the Seeds just yet..." Rook commented out loud to Boomer who simply enjoyed being in the front seat with the window down. The sight made Rook chuckle before she patted his head. 

"What should I do boy? It's not like we can just walk in and ask for it." Rook scratched behind his right ear and smiled happily as his tail began to thump against the passenger seat. She could take a nap until night time. They were probably keeping Carmina in one of John's smaller hangers. When Rook thought about it, it made absolute sense that John would of taken a beautiful seaplane like Carmina. Heavily modified and optimized all to high hell, Carmina could take her pilot through any kind of weather or situation. Rook let out a huff before climbing into the back seat. Boomer looked at her in confusion before she took a stern look. 

"Guard." Rook said and Boomer barked. They had been working on new commands. Rook was quite proud of him and his "Guard". Rook nodded and took off the black jacket she snagged from Mary May to use as a pillow. Rook pulled her hair out of the hair tie and sighed when the strands touched her lower back.

"Good boy." Rook told her new companion as she laid her head down and went to rest her eyes. Her 9mil. and shovel not too far from her.

_'Please... I just need a moment, fate.'_

//////////

Rook woke with a start as she flung herself into a sitting position; Pistol firmly in her grasp and aimed at the driver side window as Boomer barked loudly. A cat stared back at her before mewling and jumping off the car. Rook sighed before placing down her pistol and reaching around the chair to pet Boomer.

"Atta boy. Calm down." Rook patted Boomer's head a couple of times before sitting up properly and placing her jacket back on. Montana nights tended to get cold fast and the last thing Rook needed was a cold. As she yawned, Rook put her hair up in a bun with one of the hair clips Mary May had given her before she left. Popping open the door, Rook crawled out with her bag over her shoulder and her weapons back in their places. Rook let out a quiet whistle for Boomer, who came eagerly and earned himself some more head pats, before she closed the truck door as quietly as possible. Rook sighed before having Boomer stand on her right. She needed someone to watch her blind side in this darkness as they attempted this. Rook walked up to the Seed Ranch, frowning at the illuminated Yes sign she passes by. With the building finally in sight, Rook slipped into the trees, her shovel in hand as she as she moved closer to the gravel drive way. She had been here before to deal with the "unrest" that she already had the path plotted out. Carmina was probably in one of the smaller hangers which was closer to the drive way than the back door. The problem would be the guarda and the sound of her feet on gravel if she stepped wrong.

She wasn't going to though. Years of training she refused to skip out of kept her light on her feet. Rook looked over the fencing and noticed only a few guards; she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she moved forwards. Past the drive way, towards the left side door and into the hanger, there was Carmina. Looking even cleaner than the last time she had seen her. Rook looked at Boomer and then the plane before sighing.

"Come on boy. Let's get you in first." Rook was rather shocked about the lacking amount of guards to protect the plane. Maybe John thought no-one would be crazy enough to try and steal her. Maybe he wasn't too worried about it. Rook picked Boomer up and gently placed him inside the Seaplane. 

Nick would forgive her. 

Eventually....

Rook walked towards the left wall and slammed her fist against the button that opened the hanger door. She remember John complaining about how he had to practically hit the button just to get it to work and Rook didn't want to risk anything. 

_'This is too easy... There should be more guards...'_ Rook thought to herself as she whipped around and almost jogged to the Seaplane.

The hanger lights were flipped on behind her as she heard the door continue to raise. Looking back, Rook's heart froze.

"Well guess who it is. Long time no see Deputy." John Seed said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Why don't we have a little chat."


	5. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?!?! From me?! Damn right MFs. And you can expect ANOTHER ONE very Soon!!!! Again if you enjoy this please comment!!

Rook was frozen in place as John Seed stared her down from the Hanger entrance. She knew this was far too easy for her liking. Rook chewed on the inside of her cheek as her mind raced to find a solution. Sure, John seemed unarmed but he probably had something hidden in the coat he was wearing. Rook took a step closer the seaplane in order to comfort the alarmed boomer; John didn't seemed hurried as Rook climbed up the seaplane and patted Boomer's head. He calmed down only slightly, his barking turning to low growls as Rook turned to John while remaining on the plane.

"What is it John? How did you know I was here?" Rook asked coldly. The cruel tang of betrayal struck her heart as she kept a straight face. She watched him shake his head as he came closer; her pistol in her hand before he could take another step. Causing him to halt in his advance.

"Well, you know how Joseph is right now. I'm sure he'd be over the moon to see you Deputy. I know I am quite happy to see you well and unharmed." John stated as he leaned against the hanger wall; clearly avoiding her questions. His stupid plane coat bunching due to the movement. Rook certainly felt a pang of longing but if it showed on her face, John made no move to point it out. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would run into one of them but out of all the seed siblings, John might be one of the easier ones to deal with.

"If you hand yourself over to us, I'll return Rye's plane to him." John offered up as he held a hand out to her. Rook was grateful that even now, she could keep herself calm in these situations. Rook even thought about how stupid the offer was. Sure, she wanted Nick to have his plane back but did John really think she was dumb enough to accept that terrible offer. Rook sighed as she climbed fully into the seaplane, scratching behind Boomer's ears as she got comfy.

"Tell Joseph that if he wants to hear from me, he'll need to do so himself. Not through his cult or through his siblings. He needs to reach out to me." Rook started up Carmina slowly, movements almost natural due to the amount of times she had watched Nick do so. The look of displeasure on John's face didn't escape her as she reached over for the door.

"We couldn't find you for weeks Eden. We thought you died when the faithful destroyed that bridge and now, with you here at my home, you're leaving already." John sounded hurt. Like Rook just took his arm but...

"Yeah, I am. When Joseph, fucking hell any of you really, feel like _talking_ with me, then we can talk. But if that doesn't happen..." Rook gave John a hard stare; a glare she was sure he wouldn't forget. The look of someone who wasn't willing to be backed into a corner. 

"I will take back Hope." Rook slammed closed Carmina's door and began the take off procedures. Leaving a stun and stern John Seed behind her.

/////////////

Rook gently knocked on Nick's door. It was almost three in the morning if Rook was looking at the moon right but that didn't matter to her. She was almost desperate to see the man who brought her into his family. Rook looked down at Boomer as he nuzzled against her hand. Rook's attention was drawn to the curtains on the living room window shifting before the door swung open.

"Dep?" Nick asked slowly and all Rook could do was wave awkwardly. She tensed as Nick brought her into a crushing hug; biting back the tears was so hard as she returned the favor. Her arms wrapping around her best friend as she held him tight. After a few moments they parted and Rook smiled. 

"Brought yah a little something." Rook pointed her thumb over her shoulder to drag his attention to a very poorly parked Carmina. She watched as realisation dawned on Nick's face before he let out a loyd laugh.

"Still can't park for shit can yah Dep?" Rook chuckled before a cold breeze blew past her, causing Boomer to whimper: Nick shook his head as she smiled past the chill.

"Would you like to come in? Kim's still sleeping but I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you when she gets up." Rook nodded and walked inside after Nick stepped to the side. Allowing her and Boomer inside of his warm home. Rook instantly made her way towards the kitchen in search of hot coffee, boomer and Nick right behind her as she reached into one of the cabinets. 

"How's life been treating you Nick??" Rook asked she pulled down two coffee cups before placing the cups next to him as he made some coffee.

"Bout as good as it gets. Kim has been feeling more kicks so Nick Jr. will be here any moment." Rook chuckled as she elbowed him gently.

She was getting really tired of crying over this whole soulmate thing but she would just chalk it up to the newly opened soulmate bond.

/////////

After a long nap, a filling meal and a bag packed with her own clothes and a few essentials, Rook and Boomer left the Rye home.

_"Remember Dep. You ever need eyes in the sky, radio for me whenever. It's the least I can do for you after you got my Carmina back for me."_ Rook remembered with a smile on her face. Rook walked towards Fall's End, her attention towards finding any kind of vehicle that would hurry her trip up. Rook's focus was drawn to a small... Outpost? Sure seemed like one and it was covered in the project's cross symbol. Rook tensed as she watched peggies start to shove civilians into a large white van. Rook made her way down the hill slowly with Boomer following behind her quietly. Rook pulled out her pistol once she was close enough and behind a tree. Rook took a deep breath before she took aim at the the sniper on top to the watch tower and fired a bullet into his thigh. Hoping she could get away with not killing anyone, Rook threw herself into the battle.

///////

That wasn't the case. Rook sighed as she opened the back of the van and freed the civilians inside for the fifth time. She was upset that one outpost had led to another and then another. Groaning loudly as some thanked her more for killing the peggies instead of freeing them, Rook turned her back to the group and began scavenging for ammo and supplies. Rook smiled slightly as she found a radio in way better quality than the one she had on her currently. Rook quickly stuffed it into her bag before moving on; giving Boomer pets whenever he came over with something useful. 

Sighing as she brought her bag over her shoulder, Rook made her way back to the main road. Whistling so Boomer would follow, the dog barked loudly and began to growl. Rook hid behind a nearby tree as her newly acquired radio began to crackle.

_**"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself Deputy. Running around and causing such a mess is unbecoming of you. Do not worry though sweetheart. The faithful will capture you soon and you shall be baptized. You shall be cleansed. I shall save your soul Deputy Eden Rook."**_

Rook felt her heart skip a beat as she heard cars pull up fron the main road. She could hear shouting from numerous voices yelling over another but one did stand out.

"Watch your shots! We only need to tag her once!"

Rook sent Boomer off. Told him to go to Fall's End and stay there until she came back. They can have her but they will not take her good boy. Rook stood up fully and grabbed an M133 off of one of the dead peggies.

Checking it's ammo quickly, Rook absolutely refused to go down without a fight.


End file.
